This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Behavior Assessment Core provides a battery of standardized behavioral assessments, primarily focused on rhesus and cynomologus monkey infants, to other CNPRC units and service cores as well as outside investigators. The core can provide equipment and protocols to investigators experienced in behavioral techniques, or can conduct the evaluations using experienced technical staff. Offsite projects can be accommodated via video recording of behaviors. Consultation in selecting tests, and data summary, analysis and interpretation are also provided on a recharge basis. Materials are made available to help investigators include core services in grant and contract proposals.